We all run sometimes.
by tashayar
Summary: L/J; post-Security


"Lynn. Lynn, wake-up."

"Hhhmmm?"

"Lynn, wake-up."

"What time is it?"

"Almost two."

"Oh! I really slept. Thanks for waking me."

"I just woke up myself."

"I'd stay here, if it didn't invite so much speculation."

"No, I think we should go home. Separately, I mean."

"I knew what you meant.  Hey, thank you. For everything."

Earlier that night…

            "Why did he run? He was innocent; we could have filed a motion to dismiss."

            "Joe, he was terrified. Do you really think the judge would have dismissed the case? He knew a jury was going to find him guilty; he figures a judge would too."

            "But now people will think he really did something wrong. More people will have to deal with this prejudice. His wife and son will suffer."

            "People already thought he was guilty. He did what he thought was best, he'll take care of his family."

            "Do you think he might have been guilty?"

            "No, I don't"

            "Just wanted to know. Where do you think he went?"

            "I don't know. Brazil. New Zealand. Somewhere safe."

            "I suppose. I just wish he trusted us more…"

            "It's not us he didn't trust. It's America."

            "And he was American."

And the two sat and contemplated the depths of a rich Merlot.

            "So, you really didn't wear a bra in 1974?"

She laughs, "No."

            "Are you wearing one now?"

            "Joe! Yes, I am."

            "Do I get to see?" he's teasing.

            "No."

            "Hey, you know, I shouldn't have asked."

            "It's okay, really."

            "It's been a long day. You should get home to your kids."

            "They're with their father for a long weekend."

            "You should go anyway."

            "I was going to stay. I have a lot to get done."

            "Well, I should leave then."

He stood to leave and she stood with him, "Goodnight, Lynn. Don't stay too late."

Neither knew who kissed whom, but she found her lips on his and there was nothing friendly or gentle about the kiss.

            "Oh, Joe, I'm sorry. We shouldn't be doing this."

            "No. I mean, there's Viveca and I promised Rex I wouldn't touch-" he cut his words short.

            "You promised Rex what? That you wouldn't touch _me_?"

            "No! I mean, it wasn't anything. Just forget it."

            "I won't just forget it! You promised Rex you wouldn't touch me! What business is it of his? God, what is he my big brother?"

            "Look, Lynn, it's not a big deal."

            "It is to me! Why did he even get involved in this? Nothing was happening between us," she sat back down.

            "It was. We were flirting. A lot."

            "It was innocent. Between friends."

            "Not really. Look, Rex just didn't want you to get hurt."

            "I'm a big girl, Joe, I don't need Rex to protect my feelings.  I wasn't being hurt…" he sat down next to her, "What do you mean, 'Not really?'"

            "It wasn't all that innocent. I wanted you."

            "Oh," and they were silent for a moment, "but you picked Viveca."

            "No, I was already involved with Viveca. I promised Rex I'd leave you alone, so I quit pursuing you."

            "You don't love her?"

            "No, no. I do. Lynn, I've always been a player. That's why Rex didn't want me to get involved with you."

            "I know you're a player, Joe. Maybe that's part of what I'm attracted to."

            "I don't understand."

            "I'm not looking for a relationship. I don't have time or energy for that. But the flirting, I mean, it felt good. I felt, I don't know…sexy, like a woman."

            "Yeah, but how far did that feeling go? Did you just want to flirt? Be best friends, make out, have sex? What?"

            "I don't know. Maybe I wanted an opportunity to see. I want a release. In fantasy or reality? I'm not really sure. I don't want to have a one-night stand with a stranger I pick up in a bar. I know that. But I don't want anyone to get hurt by what I do…"

            "Viveca?"

            "Mostly Viveca. But you. My family. The firm."

            "Viveca knew what she was in for. Your family will never know. The firm? Randi wouldn't care, the associates don't really matter, so I guess you mean Rex."

            "Screw Rex. The associates do matter. What if we, you and I, can't handle this?"

            "I think we can handle this. It won't affect the firm. What did you mean by me?"

            "What?"

            "You said you don't want to hurt me?"

            "You're relationship, I guess. I'm scared. I don't want anyone hurt."

            'I wouldn't be," the silence seemed to drag on forever, "I should go."

            "No, Joe, don't leave. I don't want you to leave."

This time she knew who initiated the kiss. As he stood to leave, she rose and stepped into his path. It felt good to kiss someone. It had been three years and then some since she had kissed anyone like this.

            "Uh, Lynn, are you sure about this?"

            "Joe, shut up and kiss me."

He placed his lips on hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, his coming to rest on her back. She opened her mouth and he reciprocated. And then she surprised them both by turning and pushing him back onto the couch and straddling his lap. She moved to kiss his ear, his jaw, his throat. She ran her hands through his hair.

            "God, I can't believe how hot you are."

            "What?" she laughs, "Did you really see me as pure and innocent?"

            "No. A little."

She laughs again and he catches her mouth with his. Now he trails kisses across her face and down her neck. She half groans, half laughs and undoes his tie, unbuttons his collar.  He undoes the top button on her jacket. She undoes his next button and he follows suit.

            "You know, it isn't fair that you have so many buttons."

            "I agree, do you need help?"

            "No, but now the game ends."

            '"I'm sure we can find another."  
He pushes her jacket of her shoulders and she slides out of it, tossing it on a chair. She helps him out of his shirt and runs her hands over his t-shirt. Her kisses her shoulders and runs his hands over the satin of her bra. Then he reaches around and unclasps it. She shrugs out of it. Then helps him remove his shirt. He kisses one nipple, then the other and repeats him actions gently sucking.  Her hands squeeze his shoulders; she leans forward and kisses him. He runs his hands lightly, very lightly, up her spine. She gasps and shudders.

            "What. Are you okay?"

            "I'm fine, better than fine. My back is just sensitive; that touch is a real turn on."

He resumes the motion, she closes her eyes and holds him, letting him touches, explore, arouse. She breathes deeply and finds herself, moves her hands to his belt. He slides his hands to her skirt and somehow, she helps him remove it. She stands.

            "What?"

She pulls him up and undoes his pants, pushing them and his boxers toward his ankles. She steps forward and pushes him down to their previous positions. He runs his hands over her garter belt, undoing the stays for her stockings.

            "I wouldn't have guessed you were a stocking kind of girl."

            "I'm not, usually. I haven't done any hand washing for a while. They were the only thing clean."

            "They're very nice."

            "Thank you."

He continues to caress her body, she doing the same to him. But he seems to be unsure of something.

            "Joe?"

            "I'm trying to figure out how to get you out of that things without stopping."

            "Oh, I don't think you can. Here," she stands and lets him remove the belt and her panties. Then, as she sits, she helps him enter her.

She adjusts to the sensation and as he starts kissing her neck and tickling her back, she begins to move. They continue to run hands almost frantically across one another's bodies. Lips, tongues, teeth sought out the tender flesh of necks and ears and other mouths. And then he grabbed her waist and pulled her close and she rested her head against his as he came.

            "Oh, God, Lynn!"

And slowly, his body disconnected from hers. He sighed and she moved to allow them lay down on the sofa. He lay on his back and she half lay on top of him. He continued to hold her.

            "I'm sorry."

            "For what?"

            "You didn't come."

            "That's okay, it was still good."

            "I'll make it up to you. Just give me a minute."

            "You don't have to…"

            "I want to."

After a pause, he began to torment her tender back again. He kissed her forehead and she tilted her chin, so she could kiss him back.

            "Trade me places."

            "What?"

            "Trade me places."

She partially stood and he wriggled from beneath her and moved so she could lie down and he was on his knees above her. He kissed her mouth and trailed down her chest and abdomen. When he reached the groove at her hip, she laughed.

            "Another tender spot?"

            "Yes"

            "I'll keep that in mind."

He ran his lips and tongue down one leg and then switch to move up the other. He held her hips and teased the ticklish spots with her tongue and teeth. When he sensed her frustration, she moved to her core. Kissing her labia and flicking her clit with his tongue. She jumped and gave a sharp cry.

            "Are you okay?"

            "No, I'm better than that. Don't stop."

He continued to lick and suck and even bite a bit, loving her different vocalizations and movements. When he felt her tense, about to come, he backed off. Moving from her core to her outer lips. He worked his back in and as she tensed anew, he backed off again.  

            "Joe, please," she somehow found the rationality to speak, though it was more of a whine.

He moved back to her clitoris and this time he let her come. She later recalled being so wound up it hurt and then the room spinning. Then he was crawling up beside her and holding her. Stroking her. Wiping her tears away. When had she started crying? It didn't matter, she felt so good, relaxed, sleepy. He spooned up with her on the narrow couch. How, neither could say later.

The next thing she recalled was him saying, "Lynn. Lynn, wake-up."


End file.
